Jojo's Spooky Adventure
by StrangerThanLife
Summary: It's October so you know what that means. A collection of the Jojo's, and the Jobros, and the Johoes in spooky shenanigans. (CONTAINS SMUT, MURDER, NON-CON, AND MORE HORROR RELATED STUFF)


A full moon.

Not a good night for Giorno or Mista.

See, after the Don of Passione became the Don, things had become different; I guess you could say scarily different.

Giorno was browsing through the mansion library one day, looking for books on the history of Italy to look for good locations to hire new recruits, when a thump! Surrounded the area. It was a book of spells. A part of Abbacchio's collection, Mista joked with a nudge.

"We should put it back," the blonde said matter of factly, wanting to put the old, leather bound book back, in respect for his late partner. The hairy, dark skinned boy only giggled in response, nudging an elbow in his side.

"C'mon man, we have to try it! It fell! It like called out to us. I can become a werewolf. And you can become a vampire!" He shouted excitedly, keke-ing. Giorno winced, remembering the damage his father, had done before he was, "punished," Giorno liked to put it, him wanting to think about anything but his past.

"No," Giorno had said, but his lover was persistent. His golden brown eyes began to plead.

"C'mon man. I doubt it will work. Nothing happened to Abbacchio." He begged. The Don's facade began to falter. He certainly could not say no to his love. However, he had to consider, what if these spells did work?

"I don't know Mista…" He hummed, his soulful eyes turning into a cold steel blue in thought. Mista cackled darkly and leaned over to whisper in the younger one's ear, his curly dark hair brushing against the nape of the blonde's neck, causing goosebumps.

"Unless, you're too much of a pussy to do it."

Now they are here.

Giorno was almost a spitting image of his father, when he was younger. His braid was let loose, and hung around his shoulders, and a satin black robe was gliding across the floor. Giorno was trying to find out how to let loose his donut rolls without looking into a mirror, as he could not see his reflection. His eyes resembled fire, as the orange glinted in the soft candlelight. The moonlight seeped through the window as Gio sighed, a bit exasperated.

"Goddammit," he hissed. He placed his hands on his hips and looked out. The mansion was silent, except for a small grumble in his stomach. He was hungry, not for normal food, but for blood. His tongue grazed across his razor sharp fangs, them cutting into it. He swallowed, and tried to ignore it, by fussing with his hair, unsuccessfully, before he gave up.

"MISTA!" He screamed, his hardened voice resonating off the walls. There was an animalistic growl and a scamper of feet before the older boy had ran into the room. He was shirtless, fur spreading over his body, especially over his slightly chubby stomach, and down his happy trail, leading to his ripped orange jeans, showing the bulkiness of his thighs, to his paws that had replaced his feet. His face was that of a normal human, albeit with sideburns and whiskers. His arms were the same, also with fur, up until his hands, which were also replaced with paws with sharp claws slightly protruding. The most interesting part was his ears and tail, which was black to match his hair and stuck out elegantly above his lower backside. His ears were much like wolf wears, and it suited him. The strong operate that Gio had come to love.

"Whaaat?" He pouted, baring his equally sharp canines. The don looked over, and his stomach was hit with another pang of hunger, the growl resonating throughout the room. Mista was looking rather tasty. In addition, that bulge in his trousers could not be ignored. However, Gio was not going to worry about that now. He cleared his throat. "I need help with my hair, please."

With a growl that began to sound more like a whine, Mista stood behind him. That is when their heightened scents combined. His erection was just barely poking Giorno's ass, and Mista whispered out an "F-fuck," as the blood rushed to his face. That sweet iron smell puckered at Giorno's nostrils, smelling nearly as sweet as his cologne. The don decided to have some fun with this, and pushed back against him, causing the were-man to yelp loudly, his dick throbbing.

"H-hey man what the fuck!" He shouted, a coat of sweat over his fur, as he began to shake. What Giorno did not know is that Mista was in heat. Whatever calm facade that Mista tried to set up, was about to crack.

"Mista, relax. Can you come here for me?" The blonde whispered, causing goosebumps to form all over Mista's skin. With a gulp, the dark haired Italian came over.

This was it.

Giorno needed to feed.

He sank his lips down on Mista's neck and sucked.

"Aruuuuuuugghh!" Came the howl, as Mista moaned in pain. Mista clung onto the smaller boy, his nails scratching into the skin. His cock throbbed still, and Giorno couldn't help but smirk, as he took his mouth away, wiping away the excess blood with his hand.

"Did you enjoy that, darling?" He cooed, as he slid off his elegant black robe, revealing his own throbbing member. Mista took in the sight, as the moon cascaded over his slender body and muscles. A desperate moan escaped from his lips, as pre-cum escaped the tip of his cock.

Mista forcefully grabbed his lover and kissed him, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Giorno began to kiss downwards toward his midsection, causing Mista to flinch.

"What's wrong mi amore?" Giorno asked, raising an eyebrow, a flash of the regular kid present for a moment.

"It's just, your fangs. Won't they hurt?" Mista asked, biting his lip in concern.

"Well, we will have to see, won't we?" Was the response. That is when his pants came off. His dick popped out, nice and erect, about seven and a half inches in length. Giorno stroked it, causing Mista to howl, tilting his head back and clawing to the edge of the gold decorated vanity.

Giorno looked up at him, and ran his tongue up Mista's cock, Mista hissed, before Giorno took the head in.

"Ow, fuck!" Mista groaned. Giorno's fangs still barely pierced the skin of his penis, causing slight discomfort. Giorno didn't seem to care though, as he still began to suck, this time, taking more into his mouth.

Mista wrapped his paws around his leader's hair. Usually he was the one in charge when it came to bedroom activities, but considering the supernatural state, and how Giorno became a spitting image of his late father, he guessed that the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. Nevertheless, Mista was going to get his revenge.

Giorno could taste blood, and he knew his fangs had pierced the already sensitive skin of his cock. It was intoxicating. Then Mista drew his head back.

"H-hey, be more gentle!" He yelled out. Giorno softened. He didn't want to hurt his partner.

"Okay." He responded.

But no matter how hard he tried, the teeth would always get in the way.

Mista eventually found this to be a bit intoxicating as well. He never considered himself a sado-masochist or a masochist by any means, but this roughness was bringing out an even more animalistic side to him as well. He began to make Gio deep throat him, thrusting wildly into his throat. A moan vibrated around his cock and Mista looked down, his eyes widening. Giorno was desperately jacking off his own seven-inch cock. His tail and ear twitched uncontrollably.

That did it.

"Fuck Gio, I'm gonna-"

He howled as his orgasm rode through him, a mix of blood and cum going down Giornos throat. It hurt, but goddamn he would be lying if it wasn't good. Giorno took his mouth off, and that is when Mista grabbed him.

"On your hands and knees. Now." He growled darkly, his eyes becoming a shade of ebony. Before Giorno could protest, he was slammed onto the bed, on top of the red velvet covers. His skin was so pretty and pale, and Mista exhaled, knowing how it would look after he marred it.

"Think you could bite my dick like that, and get away with it huh?" He whispered, turning the don into complete submission. Giorno turned to look at him, his eyes turning wide and innocent. Normally, Mista would have teased him, maybe pinched his cheeks, but he was not in a teasing mood. Well, a normal teasing mood.

"Well, I'll show you!" SMACK

A hand came across Giornos ass, causing him to moan in reply. God he loved the spankings. He was so used to being in control, that it was nice for him to be the one in submission occasionally.

"Want another one…" A pause, before. "Sweetheart?"

Giorno could hear the shit-eating grin on his lover's face.

"Y-yes d-daddy~" Giorno whispered. Satisfied, Mista released a torment of spankings

"Just,"

SMACK

"Know."

SMACK.

"I'm."

SMACK

"In."

SMACK

"CHARGE."

Welts and bruises began to paint the white skin, turning Giorno's back into a beautiful canvas. Mista sucked on Giorno's neck, a sweet gesture, contrasting to what Mista had just done.

"Oh Gods Mista. I-I love you." Giorno moaned, looking back, tears prickling at the sides of his eyes.

"And I love you." Mista replied, kissing him, as he slowly guided the head of his cock to Giorno's entrance. He slid in.

"Oh fuck!" Giorno moaned, letting his head slide into the pillows, but to no avail. Mista just grabbed his hair and pulled him up again, causing Gio to whine. "Mistaaaa~"

"That's daddy to you sweetheart." Mista growled, thrusting his cock into his boss's tightness.

"D-daddy!" Giorno as Mista's cock buried inside him completely. The other hissed through his teeth.

"You're so tight darling. All for me?" Mista asked his tail and ears twitching.

"Y-yes daddy. Please fuck me~"

"Well, with such beautiful manners, how could I say no?"

Mista began to pound into him relentlessly, filling the silent room with moans and cries of pleasure, with occasional yelps and wails, and howls and smacks filling the room.

"B-babe...f-fuck. I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

"Neither am I sweetheart. Want me to cum inside you?"

"Y-yes daddy."

A few more thrusts until Giorno threw his head back. His anus clenched, as hot cum spurted over his stomach. "O-oh fuck!" He screamed, his fangs glistening in the twilight.

The tightening around Mista's cock is what sent him over the edge.

"F-fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Mista let out a loud wolf's howl, and released inside of him, panting, his fur matted.

As he pulled out, Giorno looked up, and took note of the sun rising, causing both lovers to shapeshift into their normal states. Giorno lied down, completely spent and exhausted, with Mista wrapping his arms around him, kissing the tiny bruises and bite-marks, as the blonde fell asleep.

"Until the next full moon, sweetheart."


End file.
